Get A Room
by SimpleButEffective27
Summary: Just some different Maddy and Mark fluff
1. OTG

"Maddy... Maddy wait up" Malcolm shouted out for Maddy.

"Oh sorry Malcolm, what did you want" she asked

"I was wandering if you could hold a science trip for me, I have run it past Taylor and all you need to do is round up 4 soldiers and a doctor"Malcolm stood there waiting for an answer.

"Sure, umm is it OTG" she asked he just nodded "oh but Maddy your mum can't come she has to work tomorrow" she nodded and walked off.

She woke up the next morning and looked at the list of people she had gotten:

_Nurse Ogawa_

_Reilly_

_Dunham_

_Guzman_

One more she needed one more. A knock on the door made her jump, she opened it find mark standing there he seemed frustrated.

"Mark is everything okay" she questioned

"Why didn't you tell me you were going OTG today?" he gave her a stern look.

"Well I didn't think it was that important, anyway there might not be a trip I need one more soldier" Maddy sighed

Mark shot up "I'll go" he said not asking but stating.

"REALLY" she jumped up and hugged him before she shooed him off to pack for the 3 day trip.

Everyone met at the gates and sorted out the rovers Maddy, mark, nurse ogawa and Dunham in rover 1. Robert, Teresa, Guzman and Reilly in rover 2.

They set off on the trip Mark and Maddy were in the back talking and laughing when they were interrupted by Dunham

"ugh get a room you two" they just looked at each other and laughed.

½ an hour had passed and they were there they set up camp in the outbreak station when they noticed they were one bed short. Maddy looked around and then she said

"Well me and Mark can share a bed" everyone turned to her.

"I promise no funny business" she said raising her hands in surrender, they all laughed and then agreed that her and Mark could share the bed on that one condition.

"Night everyone" Dunham said as he walk to bed, soon after everyone followed.

"Mark" Maddy whisper

"Yes mads what's up" he replied a little worried.

"I love you, you know that right"

"Yes of course Maddy but I love you twice as much" he said kissing her cheek

"Good"

She leant on top of him and kissed him with a lot of force and he happily mimicked her actions when Dunham walked past to go to the bathroom and coughed to get their attention they jumped off each other and Dunham just laughed and walked off.

_I'm never going to live this down_ mark thought.

They both fell asleep within five minutes.


	2. Fight

**AN : Mark and Maddy have a Fight and they say some bad things can they make up?**

Mark loved Maddy with all his heart but he hated it when they fought.

"Maddy, I have a job you know that" mark said his voice a little louder than it should be.

"Of course I know that but you keep going on mission OTG and none of the other solders have to go on every single mission but you" Maddy yelled

Mark didn't know what to say he just stood for a moment "you knew I was going to go away sometimes when we started this relationship" he said with his voice now calm

"Well then I wish I hadn't started this relationship with you" Maddy said and as soon as it came out of her mouth she regretted it but before she could apologize mark was out the door.

He couldn't believe what Maddy had just said so he stormed home. He slammed the door open the slammed it shut when he got home.

"Well someone's in a good mood" said foster in a sarcastic tone

"Not now foster" mark said in a very cold voice

"What is there trouble in paradise" foster commented in a jokingly tone

"If you must know Maddy broke up with me" mark said as a single tear slide down his cheek

"Wow man I'm sorry I didn't think she would do something like that ... Hey want to go down to boylans for a drink with the guys?" foster suggested

"Nah I'm just going to stay home tonight" mark said as he closed the door to his room

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mark crawled out of bed to answer the door to a very sad looking Maddy

"Mark I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it I was angry and you were angry and I said some stuff I didn't mean I guess what I'm tryi-" Maddy rambling was cut off by mark grabbing her by the waist and pressing his lips against her sweet soft ones.

They stood there kissing the most passionate kiss they have had in a while in till Maddy broke apart and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you mark" Maddy whispered

"I love you too Maddy" mark whispered back

They walked into marks house and sat on the couch to watch a movie wrapped in ach others arms kissing and hugging through out

Then foster came home to see that they were having a 'make-out session' he just scoffed as he walks to his bed

"Get a room" he laughed and closed the door.

**AN : Ok guys if I don't get at least 2 reviews I'm going to stop this story so pleeeeaaassseee review I love to hear your feedback**


End file.
